Départ imminent
by Scampynette
Summary: <html><head></head>Victoire/Teddy, sur le quai de la gare alors que Victoire attend désespérément son prince charmant...</html>


« - Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Moldus aujourd'hui à la gare », fit-une voix qui semblait très lointaine à Victoire.

Victoire Weasley allait prendre le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois. Elle hocha distraitement la tête pour répondre à son père et, sans regarder autour d'elle, elle traversa le mur. Bien que préoccupée par ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par la voie neuf ¾ et la beauté du Poudlard Express. Pendant un instant, elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs et se remémora la première fois qu'elle prit le train. Elle s'avança pour laisser passer ses deux parents. Il ne restait que 10 minutes avant le départ du train mais Victoire trainait un peu des pieds. Elle prit son temps pour saluer tout ses cousins et ses oncles et tantes. Malgré la joie que lui procurait de revoir ses cousins et la perspective d'une nouvelle année à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être distraite et de jeter de nombreux coup d'œil vers la barrière magique. Sa mère remarqua que sa fille semblait attendre quelque chose et décida de la laisser un peu seule, espérant que Bill allait faire de même.

« - Va mettre ta valise dans ton wagon, Victoire. On t'attend ici », sourit sa mère doucement en l'incitant à se diriger vers le train.

« - Je vais t'aider si… », commença Bill avant que Victoire et sa mère ne l'interrompe, l'une blasée l'autre exaspérée.

« - Non, c'est bon ! »dirent-elles d'une même voix.

Victoire prit la hanse de sa valise et soupira. D'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers le train en essayant de retarder le moment du départ au maximum. Elle atteignit la porte d'un wagon et se prépara à soulever son énorme valise. Elle baissa la tête, pris la valise dans ses deux mains et fléchit légèrement les gens.

« - Auriez-vous besoin d'aide, princesse ? »

Cette voix… n'osant pas y croire, Victoire releva doucement la tête avant de rencontrer le regard de Teddy. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement –cette fois- avant d'acquiescer et de reculer.

Teddy prit sa valise avec autant d'aisance que quand Victoire portait son petit chaton. Il lui désigna un wagon et elle hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle voulait se mettre ici. Elle resta dans le couloir et s'adossa à un des murs. Elle essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir pour profiter de ce dernier moment et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - J'ai mis ta valise en haut, j'espère que … »

Teddy fut interrompu par une main qui attrapa le haut de son t-shirt pour le pousser contre le mur. Il sentit un corps contre lui et des mains autour de son cou. En souriant, il passa ses mains dans le dos de Victoire avant de la serrer plus contre lui.

« - J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais », reprocha Victoire d'une petite voix. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant de répondre.

« - Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais manqué ta rentrée ? Je ne tiens pas à mourir d'un charme de vélane… »

Victoire se redressa et le frappa avant de rire. Un premier sifflement sur le quai leur rappela qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps. Le sourire de Victoire se fana et Teddy se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa un doigt sous son menton et elle releva la tête pour le regarder, le regard triste.

« - J'ai besoin de te voir contente avant de partir, sinon… »

« - Sinon ? », le taquina-t-elle.

« - Sinon je viens à Poudlard avec toi ! »

« - Dans ce cas là, je crois que je vais rester triste très longtemps », sourit Victoire.

Teddy secoua la tête avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser. Ses bras glissèrent vers les hanches de la jeune fille tandis que les siens montèrent vers son cou. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues comme pour mémoriser son visage en continuant de l'embrasser doucement. Un deuxième sifflement les fit sursauter et Teddy indiqua d'un mouvement de tête Fleur et Bill qui attendaient dehors.

« - Va leur dire au revoir avant que ton père ne vienne de lui-même … », souffla doucement Teddy.

Victoire sauta du train en ordonnant à Teddy de rester ici. De loin, elle voyait son père, qui avait toujours était si protecteur envers elle, s'impatienter. Elle enlaça ses parents et écouta d'une seule oreille les habituelles recommandations. Elle promit d'écrire régulièrement et de travailler sérieusement. Elle leur fit un signe de la main et repartie en courant vers le train. Sautant dans le train, elle percuta Teddy qui était resté devant le compartiment.

Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage, entrecoupant ses baisers de mots.

« - Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Que. Tu. Partes. »

Teddy rit et immobilisa son visage pour l'embrasser longuement avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« - N'oublies pas que je t'aime », lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et sauta du train, alors que les portes se fermaient définitivement. Victoire sourit et le fixa jusqu'à ce que le train prenne un virage avant d'entrer dans son wagon. Elle s'assit en soupirant sur la banquette, et rêva de son prince charmant tout le voyage.


End file.
